


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Pledis Academy [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Barista Minki, Denial of Feelings, Dongho-centric, Dramedy, Drunken Confessions, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minki-centric, Rating May Change, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Called the wrong number and confessed my love to you in a sappy way before you could get a word in i hung up.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: Pledis Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853806





	Untitled

**4:24 PM**

"Where's Minki-ah?"

Dongho watched as Minhyun simply shrugged in response as he sat next to him."Guess he ended up chickening out of the party."The younger of the two suggested.

Dongho shrugged."Probably did knowing him."He said and Minhyun chuckled.


End file.
